


Наша линия

by LABB, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019





	Наша линия

Баки бросает взгляд на часы у входа на станцию:

– Вот черт! Последний поезд. Бежим! 

Он бросается вниз по ступеням, и Стиву ничего не остается, как ринуться следом, стараясь не отставать ни на шаг. 

– Это точно наша линия? 

– Да какая разница! Ты со мной? – Баки оборачивается на бегу всего лишь на долю секунды, только для того, чтобы подмигнуть Стиву, и да, черт побери, слышит в ответ то самое:

– До конца, придурок! 

Стив еще улыбается, когда они вваливаются в последний вагон и двери захлопываются за спиной. Баки прислоняется к двери напротив и смотрит на Стива. Резинка с его волос слетела где-то по дороге, и взлохмаченные пряди падают на лицо, пряча в тени озорно блестящие серые глаза. И у Стива дыхание перехватывает от того, что это все на самом деле, это Баки – он рядом, такой живой, такой свободный. И будто снова шестнадцать, и такие юные оба, и еще ничего не случилось, и все еще впереди. 

Стив вздыхает прерывисто и сгребает Баки в объятия. И хорошо, что в вагоне пусто, потому что им обоим плевать, им теперь все можно – попробуй останови! Стив впивается в губы Баки, забирается руками под майку, мнет пальцами мускулистую спину. Баки хрипло стонет в ответ, проникает языком в рот Стива, покусывает его губы, целует лицо так, что у Стива колени подкашиваются. Он отстраняется на секунду и тянется к ширинке Баки. 

Поезд дергается, они отлетают к задней двери, стекло трескается от соприкосновения со стальным плечом Баки, и они смеются, как ненормальные, и продолжают покрывать друг друга поцелуями, оставляя отметины на груди, на шее, на плечах. Баки хватается живой рукой за поручень от греха подальше, другой – дергает молнию на джинсах Стива. Глаза у того широко распахиваются, когда Баки накрывает ладонью его стоящий член и сдвигает вниз резинку трусов. Стив не остается в долгу и приспускает его джинсы вместе с бельем, разворачивает спиной к себе, наклоняет и трется членом о промежность, не проникая, но заставляя Баки рычать от еле сдерживаемого возбуждения. 

Поезд выезжает на открытое пространство. Баки поворачивается лицом к Стиву, и они прижимаются плотнее друг к другу. Стив обхватывает широкой ладонью их члены, размазывает большим пальцем смазку на обоих, сжимает несильно. Баки дергается, едва в силах сдерживаться, впивается стальными пальцами в задницу Стива. Под стук колес Стив начинает ритмично двигать рукой, и вот уже сам он на грани, он находит губами губы Баки, и два стона сливаются в один, когда волна оргазма накрывает их обоих одновременно. 

Разгоряченные, все еще подрагивающие от уходящего возбуждения, они падают на сиденье, тяжело дыша. Баки находит руку Стива, их пальцы сплетаются. 

Где-то вдали небо расцветает огнями фейерверка.


End file.
